


Parking Garage

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Parking Garage

_I am just a new boy_  
Stranger in this town  
Where are all the good times?  
Who’s gonna show this stranger around?  
Ooh, I need a dirty woman  
Ooh, I need a dirty girl 

* * *

 

When the British hunter had invited you to have a drink and discuss his organization this is not where you thought the night would go. Sam and Dean had already warned you they were in town recruiting and you intended to say no.  You only agreed to meet Mr. Davies because a free drink was a free drink.

The irony of the Pink Floyd song playing in the background wasn’t lost on you as Mick wrapped his arm around your waist, his hips pushing against yours on the dance floor.

You could smell the vodka and tonic on his breath and you knew yours smelled of whiskey.

“Are you going to show me around?” he asked, his hand sliding down to rest on the curve of your ass.

“What would you like to see?” you retorted.

“I have a few ideas,” Mick whispered, squeezing.

Your teeth sank into your lower lip. You barely knew the Brit so why you were grinding against him with his hands on your ass you didn’t know.

Blaming the whiskey you decided _why_ didn’t matter. You reached down to take his hand and lead him off the dance floor.

You were silent as you led him out of the bar and across the sidewalk to the parking garage where his Bentley and your old Mustang were parked. Reaching the quiet garage, you turned to look at him while waving your arms like a game show host. “Ta dah.”

Mick’s eyes never left yours. “Very nice. Thank you for the tour.”

The nervous giggle that slipped out of your mouth was cut short as Mick’s hands settled on your waist and you were pushed against the wall.

He tasted like alcohol with a faint hint of mint and you melted into his kiss, grabbing the lapels of suit jacket and holding them tight in your fists.

Mick rocked his hips and you gasped when you felt how hard he was. “Fuck,” you whispered.

“That’s the idea,” he murmured against your neck as his mouth drifted across your skin. His hands drifted down to your jeans and in seconds he had them down around your ankles.

You palmed his hardness through the material of his slacks before unbuttoning them, your hands sliding inside to pull out his rock hard cock.

Mick took a step back from your body and shifted to stand against the wall, pulling you backwards towards him until your ass was resting on his thigh. Mouth nibbling at your ear, he brought one hand around to rub your wet sex as the other pushed up your shirt, finding your breast and squeezing.

You let your head fall back on his shoulder and reached down to take his cock in your fist, slowly pumping him. He groaned in your ear, pushing himself forward in your grip as the speed of his fingers increased on your clit. You cried out when he pinched your nipple, and it was only seconds later you came against his hand.

As soon as he relaxed his grip you spun around to face him and dropped to your knees on the cold concrete, eager to return the favor.

With a gentle motion you pumped his shaft a few times, your tongue darting over his head and licking up the precum from the tip. Mick gathered your hair up in his hand, holding it out of the way and you glanced up to see him looking down at you with lust blown eyes.

Slowly you took him in your mouth, humming appreciatively at his taste. When your mouth was full, your nose brushing against his soft hair, you began to move back and forth, fucking his cock while running your tongue up and down the length. 

“Y/N,” he groaned, his hips pushing forward as you increased your pressure. You worked him until he was rock hard and ready to explode. With a growl Mick pulled out of your mouth, his hand on your back as he dropped to his knees behind you. 

Taking the hint, you bent down on your hands and knees. With a quick swipe of his fingers to make sure you were wet enough, Mick gripped his cock and guided himself inside of you.

You knew you would have swollen and bruised knees tomorrow, but you didn’t care as long as he kept fucking into you. Fingers leaving bruises on your hips, he didn’t take his time. There was nothing romantic or loving about what was happening. You were two drunk strangers fucking in a parking garage.

He raised up on his knees slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts and successfully hitting your g-spot.  Your nails were clawing at the concrete as you pushed back against him, matching every thrust.

The sound of a car starting on the level below you broke through the sound of skin on skin and you found yourself coming apart, the sudden orgasm causing you to moan his name as you trembled around his sex. 

Mick groaned, his head falling on your back as his thrusts became deeper until he came, burying himself as far into you as he could go and not pulling out until he was empty.

Standing up, he fixed his pants and offered you his hand. You stood slowly, wincing at your already sore knees. Buttoning your own jeans up, you grimaced at the sensation of his release trickling out on your panties.

Mick leaned up against the wall, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping his brow. “So does this mean you are going to join the British Men of Letters?” he asked softly, his eyes locked on yours.

You grinned. “It’s getting late, I’m going to call a cab.”

You were only about ten steps away when Mick caught up with you, his hand gently grasping your arm. “I want to see you again. At least think about joining.”

“You want to see me again you’ve got my number,” you replied before pulling your phone out and walking into the stairwell

 


End file.
